


Dal pensiero alla realtà

by Lia483



Series: #coldflash2017A in Italian [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen Is A CSI, Coldflash Week 2017, Lenarry - Freeform, Leonard Snart Is A Criminal, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, coldflash2017A
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Come ogni altro bambino del mondo, Barry Allen aveva passato tutta la sua vita a leggere i pensieri della sua anima gemella sulla pelle. Fin da quando aveva memoria, ogni sera aveva letto i più intensi pensieri che qualcuno di ancora sconosciuto aveva avuto durante la giornata.Day Two, Soulmate AU





	

Come ogni altro bambino del mondo, Barry Allen aveva passato tutta la sua vita a leggere i pensieri della sua anima gemella sulla pelle. Fin da quando aveva memoria, ogni sera aveva letto i più intensi pensieri che qualcuno di ancora sconosciuto aveva avuto durante la giornata.  
L'inchiostro con cui comparivano sulla sua pelle era di un bel colore blu e la scrittura era curva ed elegante, forse un po' inclinata a sinistra, con la lettera L sempre più marcata delle altre, perfettamente comprensibile.  
Da sempre, le anime gemelle dovevano riconoscersi attraverso la scrittura, attraverso la particolare calligrafia della compagna anima. Motivo per cui, nonostante l'avanzare della tecnologia e della possibilità di contattarsi più in fretta, i messaggi scritti a mano erano rimasti i più usati e sfruttati.  
Barry amava la scrittura della sua anima gemella. Certe volte, nemmeno prestava attenzione a cosa c'era scritto – almeno per un primo momento – ma solo al modo. Seguiva con le dita le morbide curve delle lettere in corsivo, cercava di immaginare come fosse la mano che le eseguiva nella realtà. Quelli che leggeva erano solo pensieri a caso presi dalla mente dell'altra persona, ma sembravano così reali sulla sua pelle, come se la mano della sua anima gemella fosse appena passata a tracciarli sulle sue braccia.  
Si chiedeva spesso se la sua anima gemella dovesse interpretare i suoi orribili pastrocchi da gallina ogni giorno o se ogni tanto erano più comprensibili. Oppure se avesse smesso di leggerli quando si era reso conto che lui era ancora un bambino, disinteressato ai suoi pensieri.  
Queste erano le sue fantasie più cupe, ma certe volte riusciva ad immaginarsi un dolce sorriso addolcire il viso della sua anima gemella alla lettura delle sue più sciocche frasi dell'infanzia.

  
Nonostante le sue assidue ricerche, Barry non incontrò la sua anima gemella per molti anni. Non era riuscito a trovare traccia della scrittura perfetta di cui era innamorato fin da bambino.  
Crescendo, non aveva ovviamente perso la speranza – era un romantico, un sognatore, non si sarebbe arreso per qualcosa di così semplice come il tempo che scorre – ma aveva dovuto mettere da parte quel bisogno patologico di controllare ogni tipo di calligrafia che incontrava durante la sua giornata, confrontandola con l'esempio che aveva sulla pelle.  
Perciò, quel giorno a lavoro, mentre controllava delle vecchie cartelle per il capitano Singh, non si aspettava di trovare la calligrafia perfetta proprio sulla scheda di un detenuto. Il giovane CSI rimase a fissare il foglio a bocca aperta, scioccato. Seguì con il dito il nome del criminale che aveva firmato un foglio per il patteggiamento con un giudice.  
Leonard Snart.  
Era uguale, doveva essere la stessa. Mise il proprio braccio sul tavolo per confrontarle, tirandosi su la manica del maglioncino che indossava. Era lei. La scrittura perfetta.  
Barry non era sconvolto dal fatto che la sua anima gemella fosse un criminale. In realtà lo sospettava da anni per via di molti dei pensieri che aveva letto sulla propria pelle, come orari di apertura e chiusura di banche, passaggi di quelli che gli erano sembrati piani di fuga – cose che per riuscire a comparire sulla pelle con così tanta precisione dovevano essere state ripetute fino alla nausea. Era solo sconvolto di averlo trovato così per caso, nel bel mezzo di un noiosissimo lavoro di riordino dei vecchi fascicoli.  
Barry tornò indietro all'inizio di quel particolare fascicolo, trovando così la foto del detenuto che aveva inizialmente ignorato. Socchiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla foto con tutta la propria attenzione. A prima vista, Leonard Snart non sembrava un uomo particolarmente bello. Forse più affascinante, ma non bello. Aveva i capelli grigi, tagliati cortissimi sulla testa. Secondo la data di nascita che era subito andato a cercare, andava ormai per i quarant'anni. Aveva occhi azzurri freddi e calcolatori, ai quali probabilmente la foto non rendeva giustizia. Aveva un viso di forma ovale, con lineamenti piacevoli, ma, come detto, non sembrava poi così bello o interessante. Eppure Barry sentiva che ci doveva essere dell'altro, che la foto non poteva dargli come informazione. I pensieri che aveva letto in questi anni non erano adatti al viso che vedeva di fronte a sé.  
Così, cercando di non sembrare di fretta e di non attirare l'attenzione del proprio collega di laboratorio, Barry si alzò con la scheda in mano e scese veloce al piano di sotto, con l'intenzione di cercare altri fascicoli di questo criminale. Voleva sapere tutto di lui.  
Così, arrivato in fondo alle scale che portavano all'atrio principale della stazione di polizia, girò l'angolo per immettersi nel corridoio che portava agli archivi.  
Non si aspettava, però, di trovare qualcuno dietro l'angolo e ci andò a sbattere in pieno. Un formicolio lo percorse da capo a piedi, mentre si sbilanciava all'indietro e due mani lo afferravano per il colletto del maglioncino, tenendolo in piedi. Era un modo un po' strano di afferrare qualcuno che stava cadendo, ma Barry ne capì il motivo quando vide le manette intorno ai polsi di quelle mani. Alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri dagli stessi occhi azzurri che aveva visto in foto pochi minuti prima. E come aveva subito pensato, l'obbiettivo non aveva reso loro giustizia. Oltre la freddezza dovuta al colore, c'era vita dentro quegli occhi, emozioni celate ma ben visibili a chi sapeva osservare.  
Poi la bocca dell'altro si incurvò in un sorriso affascinante e divertito per quella reazione spontanea e Barry arrossì tutto, riprendendosi e staccando il criminale da sé. Di nuovo, un formicolio lo percorse al sentire le loro mani, la loro pelle nuda a contatto.  
“Non si dovrebbe fraternizzare così con i criminali, Scarlet” disse l'uomo più grande, con una voce bassa e un tono malizioso e da presa in giro.  
Barry arrossì ancora di più, non era sicuro se per il soprannome o per il tono dell'altro, ma gli lasciò andare le mani in fretta. “Stavo cadendo, non fraternizzando con te” rispose con tono quasi scontroso. Non era proprio così che si era immaginato il suo primo incontro con l'amore della sua vita, non stava andando proprio come aveva sperato.  
Il sorriso dell'altro si accentuò ancora di più mentre lo guardava tutto da capo a piedi.  
Barry era sicuro che anche Snart avesse sentito il formicolio, il segnale che erano anime gemelle, ma il ritorno di due guardie per portare via il criminale non permise loro di avere altri scambi, a parte quello di sguardi che ci fu prima di essere allontanati.  
  
  
Quella sera, dopo aver passato la giornata all'archivio invece che sui rapporti e fascicoli di sua competenza, Barry trovò un solo pensiero sulla propria pelle di tutta la giornata di Leonard Snart.  
_“Davvero carino”_ diceva l'elegante calligrafia blu, di una sfumatura appena più scura del colore degli occhi del proprietario.  
Il CSI si ritrovò ad arrossire e a nascondere il viso contro il cuscino, sicuro che quello era stato il pensiero della sua anima gemella quando l'aveva guardato da capo a piedi con quel sorrisetto malizioso.  
Chi sa quanto sarebbe stato imbarazzato Barry, però, se avesse saputo che alla centrale, in cella, Leonard Snart si stava facendo una bella risata per l'unica frase che era comparsa, nel solito colore rosso acceso, sul proprio avambraccio. Era scritta in maiuscolo e con tanti punti esclamativi e la calligrafia sembrava ancora più disordinata del solito, come per sottolineare l'agitazione del proprietario del pensiero.  
_“Queste foto segnaletiche non gli rendono giustizia. Dal vivo, è così sexy!!!!!”_

 


End file.
